poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - Tricked/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - Tricked. One Too Many Ghost Hosts (The scene zoom in at a open gate to a old abandon house to the basement of the Cryptkeeper) * Cryptkeeper: Good evening. Long time...no scare. (chuckles) But don't worry, boils and ghouls. Your old fiend, the Cryptkeeper will soon fix that. Just sit back and get ready for a little terror tale guaranteed to get the bile bubbling. I call part 1 of our Halloween Double Feature..(Suddenly the doorbell rings) Ehhh. Who could be ringing my horror bell at this hour. (Doorbell rings again) Hold your hearses. I just have to get rid of whoever it is...Cryptkeeper style. I'll just...scare the pants off them. (But when he looks thru the look hole he scare the pants off himself and started barricading the door.) (Suddenly the barricade started to break and landing him on the wall and when the door opened it revealed a old woman) * Old Witch: Gueeessss who? (Glasses started to break) Your glamours and ghoulish gal pal..The Old Witch and I've got just the idea to help you show. * Cryptkeeper: What's wrong with my show? * Old Witch: You need liven it up a little, Crypty. * Cryptkeeper: Liven it up? But I tell dead time stories and don't call me Crypty. * Old Witch: Sure, Crypty. But if little old me were your hostess with the mostess we could do so much more. For example, does your face hurt? * Cryptkeeper: No, why? * Old Witch: Well, it's killing me. (laughs) And that means one thing. * Cryptkeeper: You're leaving? * Old Witch: No. It's time for, The Old Hag's--(pulls up a beauty parlor) Beauty Bag! Fasten your chair restrains and get ready for a monster makeover guaranteed to make people give you a second look. * Cryptkeeper: I don't have time for this ghoulishness. I have a story to tell. (to audience) Sorry folks. * Old Witch: Hold still, Crypty. This will only take a second. (pulls out tons of beauty products) * Cryptkeeper: Oh no, not the wrinkle scream. Scare conditioner? Tooth waste. Wart blush. Mas-scare-a? Eye of Newt? * Old Witch: I can't help myself. * Cryptkeeper: Lip Shriek. Sty Shadow? Rude Rouge? No, no. Not the smell gel. * Old Witch: (puts some on his face and starts the machine) So what do you think kiddies? Gorgeous or what? (Turn him into her and hands him a mirror and it breaks) * Cryptkeeper: My crocodiles. * Old Witch: Your what? * Cryptkeeper: Crocodiles. I almost forgot...it's time to feed my crocodiles. Uh, hand me that rope will you? * Old Witch: Sure, Crypty. (pulls the rope and she falls through the floor and attack by crocodiles) * Cryptkeeper: (turns back to normal) See you later, alligator. (laughs) Now scare was I? Ah yes, our first Halloween story. (coughs and a tentacles hand him a book) It's about a silly old bear and his friends reuniting with (coughs) a big family of kids. It's no joke. They invited them for Halloween this year. A fiendish Halloween they would never forget. I called it...Tricked. Getting ready for Halloween (The scene begins at the Loud House decorated for Halloween with Lynn Sr. screaming finding a head in the fridge) *'Lynn Sr.:' (screaming) I hate Halloween! *'Christopher Robin:' Lucy, I found her head. *'Lucy: '''Thanks Robin. (smiles) I love Halloween. *'Head:' Bleh. (The rest of the family are working on decorations) *'Lucy:' Excellent fake blood, Lisa. Add more molasses for better consistency. *'Lynn:' Hey, Luce! Check out our pumpkins! Whaddya think? (Some of the Louds shows thier pumpkins) *'Piglet:' Yipes! *'Human Applejack:' Come on Piglet. They're not that scary. *'Lana:' A bit of blood but not scary. *'Piglet:' Oh. *'Lucy:' Hmm... (on Lynn's pumpkin) More blood here, (on Lola's pumpkin) few more gashes on this one, (at on Lana's pumpkin) knock out a tooth, (on Lincoln's pumpkin) add some more ooze to those scabs, (on Luna's pumpkin) dampen the head wounds. *'Luna:' Halloween is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you! *'Leni:' Totes! I'm so glad mom finally let you do your haunted corn maze! *'Lucy:' As am I. I've been wating my whole life to do this. Not to mention my past lives. *'Timmy Turner:' And thank you for allowing us to come over for Halloween this year. *'Sunset Shimmer:' And for inviting me over. *'Lincoln:' Anyone who's a friend of our cousin is a honorary family member of the Loud House in our book. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Awwww. *'Lucy:' (Sees Luan's work on the sign) Fantastic sign work, Luan. Just the right mixture of corn and gore. *'Luan:' Ah, shucks! It's just something I "cob"-bled up together on a "kernel" of an idea! (laughs) Oh Yes! A triple! (Everyone groans and someone throw a pumpkin at Luan) * '''Luan:' I'd expect more support from my "pump-kin"! (laughs) Get it? * Lucy: (facepalms) Sigh... Thanks for all your hard work, guys. This is gonna be the best Halloween ever. I'm so excited. * Timmy Turner: Are you sure? * Wanda: Can't tell. * Lincoln: Trust me. She's excited. * Familier Voice: (offscreen) Jack-o-Lincoln! Do you copy? * Tigger: What was that? * Lincoln: That was my friend, Clyde. Speaking of the best Halloween ever, Clyde and I have some pretty big plans, too. (to Clyde on his walkie talkie) I copy you, McBride of Frankenstein. Meet you at the rendezvous point in fifteen. Over. * Winnie the Pooh: Mind if we go with you? * Lincoln: Why not? * Lynn Sr.: (offscreen) AAAAAH! I hate Halloween! * Lucy: Oh. Dad must have found the severed limbs I stored in his closet. * Human Pinkie Pie: Is your dad always like this? * Leni: Pretty much. He's literally scared of everything on Halloween. * Cosmo: But things are supposed to be scary. * Lori: Tell him that. But he'll just be scared as always. * Tigger: Poor him. If only your dad was more like me and less like him. * Scruffy: I know. (Later that day, Lincoln sneaks around the city meeting up with Clyde behind a bush) * Clyde: Did anyone follow you? * Lincoln: Not a chance, I took evasive maneuvers. * Winnie the Pooh: Hey, Clyde! * Clyde: I thought you said no one followed you. * Lincoln: I did. It's just that I invited them over Halloween. * Clyde: Oh. * Timmy: So, why are hiding? * Wanda: And why are we in this part of town? (He looks to the camera as he pulls down a chart, showing a full sized candy bar and a bite sized bar) * Lincoln: You see guys, for years, there have been rumors of a neighborhood, where people hand out full sized candy bars, instead of tiny bite sized ones. Clyde and I were determined to find this mythological place, so we did some research. (pulls down a map) By studying satellite photos, (pulls down a line graph) analyzing median income levels, and tracking candy buyers through out Southeastern Michigan... We found it! Huntington Manor. * Piglet: That looks like a big place to get candy. * Timmy: I can taste those bars now. * Lincoln: Now we just one more obstacle: getting in. * Piglet: We could climb over the wall. * Wanda: They'll call the cops. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. * Tiigger: There's got to be someway to get in. (Both scratch their chins as suddenly, a taxi stops in front of the gate) * Clyde: '''(offscreen) Wait a minute! What have we here? * '''Comso: Looks like somebody's leaving for the holiday. * Pooh: ''' And they look exactly like Lincoln and Clyde. (Two rich-looking boys named Alistair and Nigel, who look almost exactly like Lincoln and Clyde, are show coming out the front gate, carrying suitcases.) * '''Alistair: Cheers, Wyatt. We're off to visit the homeland. * Wyatt: Have a great trip, Master Alistair. You too, Master Nigel. * Nigel: Ta. See you in a fortnight. (both boys steps in the cab and took) * Lincoln: (speaks with a British accent) I think we may have found our ticket in... (nudges Clyde)...Master Nigel. * Clyde: Cheers to that, Master Alistair. * Tigger: This is perfect. We'll meet back here when we split up during trick or treating. * Lincoln: Exactly. * Wanda: As long we don't have any troubles, we should be fine. (Suddenly they bump into 2 bullies) * Hank: Watch where you're going, doofuses! (Clyde suddenly has a nosebleed.) * Hawk: Ugh! Blood! I think I'm gonna barf! (groans) * Hank: Aw, don't barf! That'll make me barf! * Clyde: Sorry, guys! I get nosebleeds when I'm scared. * Hawk: Listen, we need some advice. What's the best place to trick-or-treat around here? * Hank: Yeah, where's the good candy? * Clyde: Uh...Definitely not this neighborhood! No full-size candy bars here. * Piglet: None here whatsoever. * Lincoln: You should try Franklin Avenue, over in Royal Woods. It's great for candy, plus there's an awesome haunted corn maze. * Hawk: Franklin Avenue, eh? We'll check that out. * Hank: Aw yeah, I can't wait! * Clyde: Send them to your street? Nice save, buddy. * Lincoln: You too. * Cosmo: That was a close one. * Lincoln: We worked hard to find this neighborhood. Why should we share it? * Clyde: Exactly. Dr. Lopez says I need to look out for me more. * Lincoln: She's worth every penny you're paying her. So, whose coming with me and Clyde? * Winnie the Pooh: Me, Piglet, and Tigger are coming with you. * Timmy: I'll go with you. * Wanda: We'll go too. * Clyde: Are any other of your friends going? * Timmy: Well, Otis and his friends and Scruffy promised Lola, Lana, and Lisa, they'd go trick-or-treating with them this year. * Piglet: So did Twi and her friends. * Pooh: And Christopher Robin, Sunset Shimmer, Rabbit and Eeyore promised Lucy they'd help out with the maze. * Lincoln: Sounds fair. * Tigger: Let's go get our trick or treating on! (whoops) The Big Night (As the sun begins to set, Lisa checks with her protractor) * Lisa: (squeals) Seven minutes till sunset! (gets into her kangaroo costume) Siblings, guys assemble! It's almost time for the annual ritual of deception versus confection; street name, trick or treating! * Timmy Turner: Hey, have you guys seen Otis and others? * Human Applejack: Well they were here a minute ago. * Human Rainbow Dash: I think they said something about getting ready for Trick or Treating. * Otis: (as Frankenstein) We're back guys. (The Human Mane 5 screamed) Relax, it's just-- (Sunset Shimmer screamed) OK, maybe take a down-- (Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda screamed) Guys, this is not as scary. * Cosmo: Oh it's just Otis. * Lisa: What are you guys been? We haven't see you guys for hours. * Otis: '''We were just getting ready for tonight. * '''Timmy Turner: Oh. Ok. Hurry up then. * Otis: Alright, roll call. First, personal friend of mine for over 50 years, you know him, you love him, say hi to Count Porkula. * Pig: I want to suck your pan rippings. * Otis: Now, give a nice warm big hand for my wife, that frizzy hair ball of chain, Bride of Frankencow. * Abby: Hi, how you all doing? * Otis: He's small, hairy, and has anger issues. Give it up for were-mouse. * Pip: (howls) * Sunset Shimmer: What are you guys going as? * Cosmo: Well Sunset, this year, I'm going as a floating human janitor. * Wanda: And I'm a floating human nurse. * Comso: Who floats. * Human Rarity: Luckily, the movie producers let us borrow these costumes for this year. * Timmy Turner: You guys look great. * Human Applejack: Aw. Thanks. * Scruffy: And I'm glad I still have my old singing outfit. * Human Pinkie Pie: Hey guys... I see Pooh over their. Hi, Pooh. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh. Hi, Pinkie! * Sci-Twi: Say Pooh, what are you doing? * Winnie the Pooh: (eating honey) Practicing...for Halloween. Which happens to happen soon. So I must be prepared. Although, I not fond of tricking. I do fond of treating. Because, treating means eating. Bother, I smaggled every smackerel of--(jumped by Tigger) * Tigger: (as a skeleton) Happy Halloweening to you Pooh-boy! Not I late, am I? Didn't miss on anything did I? Halloween is what Tiggers like the best. * Timmy Turner: No, your just on time, Tigger. * Cosmo: Looks like were ready to go. * Human Rarity: Aren't we missing some people * Freddy: Hey. Your right. Where's Lola and Lana? * Lisa: They said they have a plan to get more candy. * Lana: (As Abe Lincoln) Four score and seven pieces of candy ago. * Lola: (as the Statue of Liberty) Give me your tired, your poor, your delicious treats yearning to be in my tummy! * Lisa: Hmm...patriotic, but unlikely to generate maximum candy confection. * Otis: I have to agree with Lisa. * Lola: Oh, yeah? We're also a mermaid and a pirate. * Lana: And salt and pepper shakers. * Lola: This way we can hit each house three times. * Lana: That means three times the candy. * Human Applejack: That's not a bad plan. * Lisa: Yes. I am familiar with basic multiplication. Your strategy is cute, but mine is far superior. * Lana: Going as a kangaroo. (scoffs) I doubt it. * Sci-Twi: Based on your costume, you probably won't get much. * Lisa: That's where your mistaken * Human Fluttershy: What do mean by that? * Lisa: Kangaroo plus baby roo. (reveals Lily who is dressed as her joey and cooing) * All: Awwww. * Abby: She's so cute. * Lisa: Precisely. That aw factor will increase my candy revenue exponentially. And the best part is, she only has one tooth, so I don't have to share. * Lola: Snap out of it, Lana. (knocks on Lincoln's door) Lincoln! Clyde! Get your butts out here! (Lincoln and Clyde comes out in British outfits) * Lola: I thought you guys were going as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack. * Lincoln: Uh, we are. We're Ace and Jack undercover, trying to crack the cause of the missing crumpets. * Lisa: Boy, you guys really don't want candy, do you? * Lincoln: Yeah, you're right. We probably won't get much this year. two snicker slyly * Tigger: I can't wait. * Lisa: Do you guys know something that we don't? * Piglet: Nope. * Lana: Alright, let's get some candy. Has anyone seen Dad? * Sunset Shimmer: I think I saw him go into the bathroom. (Everyone heads into the bathroom and finds him in the bathtub) * Lynn Sr.: (whimpering) Everything's scary. I don't know why everything's scary. * Lisa: Let's go, Father! Chop chop! These candy bags won't fill themselves. Though, I am working on a prototype which will do exactly that. * Lynn Sr.: (nervous) Uh, sorry, kids. I can't go. I think I have the flu. Or the plague. Or a Charley Horse. * Lola: (exasperated) Ugh. We go through this every year! * Tigger: (looks outside) Gasp. Look at the time. It's past the quarter of sunset and I still haven't done any warming uping. * Human Rainbow Dash: He's right! We're running out of time! We're supposed to be trick-or-treating, not hiding in the bathroom. * Lynn Sr.: (being grabbed) I don't wanna! I don't wanna! (gets dragged off) * Otis: Don't be such a baby! * Clyde: (to Lincoln) Your Dad's doing better this year. (Outside, everyone start chanting candy while Lynn Sr. is terrified of going out. Lincoln, Clyde, Pooh, Piglet Tigger, Timmy and the fairies prepare to break away from the group) * Lola: (suspicious) Hey, where are you guys going? * Lincoln: Nowhere. We, uh, just decided to go through the neighborhood counterclockwise this year. (him and Clyde nervously grin) * Pooh: Don't worry we'll be back to meet up with you later. * Lisa: Seems like an odd, pointless choice. Much like your costumes. * Lynn Sr.: Have fun, guys. (sees something on his shirt and freaks out) AH! Spider web! * Lola: It's a loose thread on your shirt. (plucks it off) * Lynn Sr.: Well, I guess I can't trick-or-treat if my shirt's falling apart, right? * Lola: Nice try. (grabs and drags him as he yelps) * Pip: Come on. * Sunset Shimmer: See ya guys when you get back. * Piglet: Alright. See you later. (On the intersection of Franklin and Olive, kids are out trick-or-treating as Lincoln, Pooh and their friends, hear Hank and Hawk laughing and hide in the bush) * Hank: Franklin Avenue. Ha! Score! (him and Hawk put on baby masks and head out) * Clyde: (terrified) Boy, those baby masks sure are creepy. * Cosmo: Very creepy. * Lincoln: Yeah. But little do they know where the real score is. Right, guys? * Tigger: Yeah. * Clyde: I can't wait to tell Dr. Lopez about this. But should I tell her in group, or wait for our one-on-one? * Lincoln: Definitely group. You might inspire someone. * Winnie the Pooh: To Huntington manor! Preparing the Maze * Rabbit: Ok, Lucy. The maze is ready. * Lucy: (as the Grim reaper in a megaphone) Okay, everyone, places. * Sunset Shimmer: (with checklist) Alright, first up, Zombie mom. (Rita steps out looking like a zombie, moaning and groaning) * Rita: How's that? * Lucy: Hmm...not quite there. I think we need to lose a limb. (takes out a chainsaw) * Rita: (panicking) NO, LUCY, NO! * Christopher Robin: Oh, sorry. This is for Lynn. (Lynn comes out looking like a masked serial killer) * Lucy: Here, Lynn. Don't forget your chainsaw. (Lynn takes it and runs into the maze) * Rita: (relieved) Ah. * Eeyore: Sorry 'bout that. * Lucy: (pulls her mom's shirt sleeve up to cover up her arm) A little homemade blood, and you're good to go.(rubs it on the armless sleeve) * Rita: You're a real pro, honey. I should have let you do this years ago. * Lucy: That's okay, Mom. I'm just glad to finally get my chance. I'm so thrilled, I can barely contain myself. * Rita: I know, honey. I can see it all over your face. (goes into the maze) * Sunset Shimmer: Next, is Lori the teenage queen of the vampires. * Lori: (Transylvanian accent) I literally vant to suck your blood. * Lucy: Hmm. Missing something. (on megaphone) Fangs, here! (Fangs flies in on Lori's shoulder) * Lucy: If you wanna make it more authentic, he could bite your neck. * Lori: (objectively) No! I mean, this is fine. (goes into the maze) (Luan comes as Dr. Frankenstein with Mr. Coconuts as her Frankenstein monster as Luan laughs evilly) * Sunset Shimmer: You laugh just like the Mad Doctor from Wasteland. * Lucy: Hang on, Luan. Your monster needs more stitches. (draws some on Mr. Coconuts) * Luan: That's sew much better! (laughs) Get it? * Lucy: No puns in the maze. * Eeyore: If you ask me, not that nobody is, where's Leni? * Rabbit: Well, she the headless body Marie Antoinette so she's having trouble finding the door. (Leni comes out and falls down the first stairs) * Lucy: Looks great, Leni. But don't forget this. (takes out the head that was in the fridge earlier) * Leni: (pops her head out) Why do I look so pale? * Lucy: You've just been decapitated. * Leni: Well, I'd still put on some blush. * Eeyore: I'll help you in. (Geo rolls in and Lucy puts the head on his hamster ball. Leni takes a deep breath and hides her head as she and Geo go into the maze.) * Sunset Shimmer: Now, all that's left is Luna the playing skeleton. (A pipe organ comes out and Luna dressed like a skeleton) * Luna: Ready to rock, oh, mistress of the dark. (starts playing) * Lucy: Drop down an octave and try it in D minor. That's the spookiest key. (Luna plays it as such) * Christopher Robin: Ok, we're all ready. * Lucy: Okay, guys, the Loud Family haunted corn maze is officially open. Let's bring on the screams, people.(picks up her hood, scythe, and blood and creeps into the maze) Huntington Plan and Trick or Treating Scheme into action (At Huntington Manor's gate Lincoln and Clyde come walking by in their disguises) * Piglet: Nice disguises. * Lincoln: Thanks. * Clyde: (in British accent) Fancy visiting a few flats and loading up on some proper sweets? (Lincoln looks at him confused) Didn't you read the British study guide I sent you? * Lincoln: (takes out the guide) Sorry. I only got through the first ten pages. (They walk up to the gate and Wyatt notices them) * Wyatt: '''Master Nigel. Master Alister. I thought you were in England. (opens the gate) (The others sneaked in around Wyatt) * '''Lincoln: (in British accent) We got all the way over there, and then we realized we forgot to feed Nigel's fish. * Clyde: (in British accent) So, we flew back straight away, and Bob's your uncle. Well, ta ta. * Wyatt: (suspicious) Not so fast, boys. * Winnie the Pooh: They're busted. * Piglet: Oh dear. * Tigger: Uh oh. (Lincoln and Clyde stop and think they're busted) * Wyatt: Next time, call me and I can feed your fish. (hands Clyde a card) * Lincoln: (British accent) Thanks. Well, shredded wheat, old boy. * Clyde: (quietly in his normal voice) It's cheerio. (They run into the neighborhood and take off their master costumes and reveal their hero costumes) * Tigger: That was a close call. * Timmy Turner: Yeah. You almost got caught. * Lincoln: We're done with the tricks. Now for the treats. * Cosmo: Let's get it on. (They fist bump) (Back on Franklin Avenue, the other plan their trick or treating schemes) * Lola and Lana: Trick or treat! * Diem Doan: Oh, aren't you two adorable. (gives them their candy) (As the door closes, there's another knock with the twins now in their aquatic outfits) * Lola and Lana: Trick or treat! * Diem Doan: (easily fooled) So cute! (gives them more candy) (Another knock and the twins are in their condiment costumes) * Lola and Lana: Trick or treat! * Diem Doan: Great costumes. (gives them more candy) * Lola and Lana: Thank you! (leaves) * Lana: And that is how it's done. One house, six pieces of candy. (The twins high five) * Human Pinkie Pie: Not bad. But our stragedy is way better. * Lola: Prove it. * Otis: Ok then we will. (Otis, Sci-Twi, and thier friends walks to a old man's house) * All: Trick or Treat! * Old man: Only one handful each. * Otis: Guys? (Everyone pulls out a giant foam hands) * Human Applejack: Ha! 20 pieces of candy each. Beat that, Lisa. * Lisa: Watch and learn. (hops to Diem Doan's house) Trick or treat! * Scruffy: Bet she'll probably get like 2 pieces of candy. * Diem Doan: How sweet. A kangaroo. (prepares to give her her candy) * Lisa: And a baby roo. (Lily pops out of Lisa's pouch and coos) * Diem Doan: (overcome by the adorableness) Aww! (gives Lisa all the candy) * Lisa: (hops away) Thank you! * Pig: Wow, you really missed that call. * Lisa: Ha. One house, eighty-seven pieces of candy. * Pip: '''She's good. * '''Lisa: As you people say on the streets, In...Your..Face! * Human Rainbow Dash: Showoff. * Lynn Sr.: (feels something poking him and screams) A ghost just touched me! (faints) * Lola: Daddy, wake up! * Otis: Forget it. He's knocked out cold. * Lisa: Never fear, everyone. I have prepared for this eventuality. (Meanwhile, Lincoln, Pooh, and thier friends are walking down the street with their sacks loaded) * Tigger: Look at all this candy we scored. * Lincoln: What a haul! * Piglet: So where should we take all this candy? * Lincoln: Maybe we should take it to your house, because my sisters will pounce on it. * Clyde: Well, if we take it to my house, my dads will lock it up and only let me have three ounces a week. * Lincoln: Hmm. We need a Plan C. * Winnie the Pooh: I have an idea. (They bury it underground and head for the intersection of Franklin Ave.) * Lincoln: What a great idea, Pooh. Our hard work paid off, guys. Best Halloween ever. * Timmy Turner: Yep. Nothing could ruin this Halloween night. * Wanda: Oh no. (her hair turns into a radar) My Something Bad is about to happen meter is on fritz. * Cosmo: Relax, Wanda. What could possibly go wrong? (Suddenly Peck comes in trying to crow in panic) * Clyde: Hey, it's Peck. * Tigger: He looks like there's something wrong. * Pooh: Peck, what's the matter? * Peck: They took... We got to... Come on! (As they turn the corner, their happiness turned to shock as they see all of Franklin Avenue is a complete mess) * Lincoln: (shocked) Well...maybe not for everyone. Halloween Ruined/ Making it Right/Confession to the others (The scene begins with everyone closing up the corn maze) * Lincoln: Guys, what's going on? Why are the streets deserted, and why are you taking down your maze? * Lucy: Nobody showed up. All my work for nothing. Not a single scream. Sigh. * Sunset Shimmer: People were too scared to come out. And it wasn't because of the maze. * Clyde: Nobody showed up? Why not? * Lola: Because two big stinkers came along and ruined everything! * Lana: Yeah! They TP'd all the trees and smashed all the Jack-O-Lanterns. * Lola: And worst of all, they stole everybody's candy! * Lisa: And with the amount of candy I had, we're talking grand larceny. * Timmy Turner: How did that happened? * Human Pinkie Pie: We went to get some candy and more candy. And Poof. It was gone. * Spike the dog: It's probably all gone now. * Cosmo: No candy on Halloween?!? That is scary. * Clyde: Two big stinkers? You don't think it was the guys we told to come here, do you? * Lincoln: No way, Clyde. There's plenty of big stinkers in our neighborhood. * Clyde: True. * Lana: (anguished) I'll never shake the sound of their big dumb laughs. * Winnie the Pooh: Those bullies had a dumb laugh. * Lincoln: Plenty of people have big dumb laughs. * Clyde: True. * Lola: (vengeful) And I'll never forget those creepy baby-faced masks! (Some of them shrug) * Clyde: Wait. Didn't those guys- * Piglet: They did have those laughs. * Lincoln: Okay, guys, it was them. * Lisa: Ugh. All Hallow's Eve, street name Halloween, is clearly ruined. (Everyone go back inside greatly upset of what happened. Lily crawls by sighing with despair) * Lincoln: (riddled with guilt) This is all our fault, guys! We led those stinkers right to my street! * Lincoln and Clyde: We ruined Halloween! * Timmy Turner: And now everyone is depressed. * Clyde: Why didn't Dr. Lopez tell me the pitfalls of looking out for me? * Lincoln: We gotta fix this, guys. * Tigger: We're with you, Lincoln. * Clyde: I'm with you. But how? * Lincoln: Well, we can't unsmash the Jack-O-Lanterns, and it's too late to get people to come to the maze. But we can get everybody's candy back. * Clyde: (scared) From those two big scary guys who could twist us into human pretzels and dip us in a sauce of their choosing? * Lincoln: What choice do we have? * Clyde: I guess you're right. I hope at least it's honey mustard. * Winnie the Pooh: We'll be with you in just a second. There's something we have to do. * Lincoln: Ok. (leaves with Clyde) (Back in the Loud House, Pooh and his friends gather all the sisters together) * Freddy: Why did you bring you bring us all here? * Human Fluttershy: We already know that some bullies stole our candy and ruined Halloween for us. * Wanda: That's the thing. * Winnie the Pooh: Everyone, we have something to tell you. * Otis: What's that? * Piglet: We're the reason that they came after our street. * Freddy: What are you talking about? * Timmy Turner: Uh, funny story. Ha ha, you guys are gonna love this. Seems that-- you're not gonna believe this, but seriously. Us, Lincoln and Clyde planned to go Huntington Manor for full size candy bars and we ran into those bullies, and we told them that the best candy is Franklin Ave. Funny, huh? * Rabbit: What? * Eeyore: Huh? * Christoper Robin: What!?! * Otis: What-- *'Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy and Peck:' Say what?!?! *Scruffy: What? * Loud Girls: What? * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what? * Human Pinkie Pie: What? * Lola: Why did you ruin our Halloween?!? * Lucy: I was so happy to do my Haunted Maze. Now, I can't. * Christopher Robin: How could you let this happen?!? Everyone is miserable and can't have any fun no more. * Abby: Guys, how could you? * Applejack: Because of you, Halloween is ruined not just for us. But for everyone. * Tigger: I guess we forgot it's not fun on Halloween without everyone having fun. * Winnie the Pooh: We're sorry everyone. * Wanda: Yeah, we didn't mean to ruin your Halloween fun. * Timmy Turner: But we are going to make it up to you. We promise. * Tigger: So what do you say? Will you give us a shot to make it up to you? (Everyone stood quiet for a moment) * Lori: Maybe we should forgive them. I mean, they didn't know what would happen. * Luna: Yeah, I guess your right, dude. * Chistopher Robin: I agree. * Human Pinkie Pie: I mean, they did help us in the past a few times when we had big problem. * Sunset Shimmer: And even when everyone gave up on us. They stood by us. * Otis: I guess your right. What do you guys think? Should we give them another chance? * Pig: No, no we can't. Just kidding. (Everyone agrees except for Lola Lisa and Lana) * Lola: I don't know. * Lisa: Agreed. We lost major amounts of candy. * Lana: Yeah, how are you guys to make it up to us? * Timmy Turner: What if I made it rain candy on your street? * Lana: Now your talking! * Tigger: Let's go save everyone's Halloween, post haste! * Peck: Wait for us! * Otis: Yeah. We're coming, too! * Spike the dog: Count us in, too! Getting Back the Candy (Meeting back with Lincoln and Clyde on the street) * Lincoln: Hey guys. What took you so long? * Piglet: We just had to do some explaining and promising to pay back everyone. * Cylde: Oh. * Pig: So, we came to help you guys. * Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, nobody ruins our Halloween and gets away with it. * Lincoln: First, we gotta find those guys. But it won't be easy. We don't even know where to start looking. * Clyde: (notices something) How about that trail of candy wrappers? * Lincoln: (sees said trail) That should work. * Tigger: Follow that trail! (They follow the trail to the forest. Suddenly a gust of wind blows the wrappers away) * Lincoln: No, our trail! * Freddy: We'll never find them now. * Clyde: (shaking Lincoln vigorously) What are we gonna do now? * Lincoln and Clyde: (hears laughter and gasps) The big dumb laughs! * Winnie the Pooh: Look! (Hank and Hawk are eating candy and dragging their sacks down the path while tossing wrappers on the ground) * Hank: Pretty awesome booty, bro. * Hawk: Thanks, bro. I've been doing squats. * Hank: Not you, the candy. * Hawk: Oh. Right. (They follow them to their hideout which is a treehouse) * Clyde: I don't know which is worse: the stealing or the littering? * Rabbit: Definitely both. * Lincoln: We need a plan. (comes up with one) I know! We train some squirrels to go in and attack them. While they're busy getting rabies, we grab the candy. * Clyde: I like the wildlife approach, but I was thinking we get a beaver to chew down the tree. * Lincoln: Or we hypnotize those guys so they fall asleep. * Clyde: Or, building off of that, I put them to sleep by playing the lullabies my dads put on my phone. (takes out phone) Of course, I'd have to put in earplugs so I don't fall asleep. * Abby: Guys, Shh! * Hawk: (queasy) Ugh. I ate too much candy. * Hank: Aw, you'd better not puke, 'cause that'll make me puke. * Hawk: I think I'm just gonna pass out. * Hank: Aw, dude, if you pass out, then I'll- (They thud and pass out) * Lincoln: I think they just made a plan for us. * Clyde: (wearing earplugs) WHAT?! * Lincoln: Shh! * Tigger: They'll hear us. * Clyde: Sorry, I had my earplugs in. * Otis: Ok, guys. This might be our most perilous adventure to save Halloween yet. Peck probably won't survive. * Peck: Yeah---what? * Otis: But we have to risk it. * Human Pinkie Pie: Ok, half of us will wait out here the catch the candy. * Rabbit: Right. (Lincoln and Clyde climb up into the treehouse quietly and see Hawk and Hank are still asleep) * Human Applejack: Guys, look. The candy's right under them. (Lincoln and Clyde switch out the sack with a stick to rest Hank's head on. They try to get the sack out through the door, but it's not wide enough) * Tigger: What's the problem? * Human Rairty: We can't get the bag through. * Human Fluttershy: There's got to be another way. * Scuffy: Look a window. (They notice a window and try to push the bag through, but something starts breathing heavily around Clyde) * Clyde: Lincoln, stop breathing so hard. You're fogging up my glasses. * Lincoln: (under the sack) Uh, Clyde, I'm down here. * Winnie the Pooh: Uh, guys. I seem to have some small problems. (The see the bullies are awake now and ready to pummel them.) * Otis: (high pitched) Milk me. * Tigger: Show them what your made of, Buddy Bear. * Winnie the Pooh: Fluff? * Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. (The bullies started beating them up thrown into the garbage) * Clyde: I guess the dipping sauce of their choosing was garbage. * Hawk: All this butt kicking has worked up my appetite. Let's go finish off the candy. * Hank: We'll see you doofuses next Halloween. And tell your neighbors no more dark chocolate. We're milk chocolate guys. (They laugh and leave) * Pig: (Head on Otis' body) Are they gone? * Otis: (head on Pig's body) They're gone. I'm not even sure how they did this. * Pig: Those are some messed up kids. * Human Rarity: (covered in trash) They are so going to get it! * Lincoln: Guys, we can't let these guys ruin everybody's future Halloweens. * Piglet: Then nobody would go trick or treating ever again. * Clyde: I know, but what are we gonna do? Next time, they might twist us into garlic knots. Or French crullers. * Lincoln: Clyde, you're spiraling. * Clyde: I know. I'd better do my deep breathing before I get a nosebleed. (pauses) Inhale one... (inhales)...exhale two. (exhales) * Otis: Guys, do you remember what happened this morning when you guys met them? (They think but couldn't remember) * Pip: Do you have a flashback to remind us? * Otis: I do actually. (Flashback to that encounter) * Hank: Watch where you're going, doofuses! (Clyde suddenly has a nosebleed.) * Hawk: Ugh! Blood! I think I'm gonna barf! (groans) * Hank: Aw, don't barf! That'll make me barf! * Clyde: I see where you're going there. Blood! That's their one weakness! * Peck: Yeah, that's right! If they see enough blood, they'll never come back. * Lincoln: Exactly! And I know where there's plenty of it. * Clyde: (picks up a dirty soda cup and holds it below his nostrils) Okay, I'll start thinking of Lori. * Lincoln: No no, Clyde. Not you. * Otis: He meant Lucy. (Lincoln calls Lucy) * Lucy: (answers) You rang? * Lincoln: Lucy, how would you like to have your haunted maze after all? (Lucy emerges from her coffin and gives off a slight smile) * Sci-Twi: I think that was a yes! * Piglet: But what does her maze have to do with their weakness? * Tigger: Because if we lured them there, we can scare them and douse them in blood. * Human Fluttershy: But they won't come. * Sunset Shimmer: Why do you think that? * Human Fluttershy: '''Because they'll probably think it's not real or not scary. * '''Human Applejack: She's right, y'all. * Otis: And that's what we need. * Rabbit: What do you mean? * Timmy Turner: They probably think it's all fake. But we just need to make it real and scary. * Abby: Well, how are we going to do that when they show up? * Otis: Don't worry, we're gonna make the idea of making the maze look real and scary, and those bullies will run screaming and never come back, and here's how we do it. (They huddle up) (whispering) * Spike the dog: Why not tell us the plan outloud? * Otis: (Yelling) BECAUSE THIS VOLUME'S VERY ANNOYING! Drawing the Bullies/ "You Got Tricked" (Near the treehouse, Lincoln and Clyde are in their disguises again with bags full of leaves) * Lincoln: (sees Clyde shivering) You okay, buddy? * Clyde: To be honest, I'm scared out of my mind. But as a great man once said; We shall not flag or fail. We shall go on to the end. (Lincoln didn't get it) Winston Churchill. It was in the study guide. * Lincoln: Sorry. If we survive this, I'll read the rest of it. (on walkie) Jack-o-Lincoln to Frankencow, We're ready over here. * Otis: Good. We're almost ready back at the maze. You know what to do. * Lincoln: Roger that. Over and out. (They get their sacks ready) * Lincoln: (sighs) Well, here we go. * Clyde: (British accent) I say, Alister, old chap, we certainly had a smashing success with the sweets tonight. * Lincoln: (British accent) Indeed. And what a selection. All milk chocolate. * Hawk: Bro, did you hear that? More candy! * Hank: Aw, there's no way I can eat more candy. (both started laughing) * Hawk: Good one. * Hank: Aw, I know. (They see the boys) * Hawk: Let's get 'em! (The bullies chases them across the forest back into the town) * Hawk: (stops in pain) Ugh, stomach cramps! * Hank: Aw, man! If you get a cramp, I'll get a cramp. * Clyde: (looking back) I think we're losing them! Oh, wait. We don't wanna lose them! * Lincoln: Let's just jog in place. * Hawk: I'm okay! * Lincoln: Go! * Sci-Twi: What's taking them so long? * Pip: Do you see them, Freddy? * Freddy: Nope. They're nine miles from our destination. * Otis: What? Turn your binoculars around. * Freddy: Oh! (he turn his binoculars around) Hey, they're coming! (The chase resumes all the way to the corn maze with the stinkers getting ready to pummel the boys again as they rush in) * Hank: They're ours now. (They duck into a few corn plants and lose them) * Clyde: It worked! We got them in here. * Lincoln: As Winston Churchill once said, "Never, never, never give up". (Clyde looks at him all ecstatically) I felt bad, so while we were jogging in place, I glanced at the study guide. (on walkie-talkie) Sunset, our guests have arrived. * Sunset Shimmer: Perfect. Otis, they're here. * Otis: Good, Freddy, Peck, prepare to execute plan 36-J. * Freddy: But the Fake Blood isn't ready yet. * Peck: Freddy, That's plan 14F-Omega. * Freddy: Oh. * Hawk: (scared) It's really dark in here. * Hank: Man up, bro! I want that candy. (Suddenly the lights go off) * Hank: What's that? * Rabbit VO: Well, well, well. Look who's here. * Human Applejack VO: Glad you could us for our little....gathering. * Hawk: Yeah, for what? * All: Payback! * Pooh VO: You destroyed all our hopes. * Tigger VO: You got us all exciterated. * Human Rarity VO: You ruined our Halloween. * Christopher Robin VO: And stole our candy. * Abby VO: Now it's our turn to have our tricks. * Cosmo VO: And have our revenge. * Hilly Burford VO: Hi everybody. * Otis VO: Hilly Burford, why are you haunting their subconscious? * Hilly Burford VO: Subconscious? Man, I gotta get a new agent. * Hawk: We ain't afraid of nothing. * Hank: What he said. * Human Rainbow Dash VO: Oh yeah? * Freddy VO: We'll see about that. * Scruffy: Because as they say-- * Timmy VO: Everybody is afraid of something. * Luna: (on walkie) Skele-Luna to Soaring Shimmer, is it time? * Sunset Shimmer: (on walkie to Luna) Yes. Skele-Luna, commence Opertation: You...Got...Tricked. (The music begins with Luna playing the piano in a eerie tune) Luna When darkness falls on the house of Loud Around every corner, new terror abounds. You don't want to lose your head! Ha ha ha! You can run, but you can't hide They know that you'd taste better alive. I don't think that they've been fed In a long, long time. Every corner, every door Watch out, they ain't herbivores. Ghastly ghouls out for blood. Sorry, bud! You got tricked! You got tricked! You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist. Before you wet your pants, better get out, quick! Tricked, tricked, tricked! You got...tricked. Beware of fangs and bloody fur A Loud House chainsaw massacre. There's no chance that you'll get out! Ghosts writing your eulogy Heads are rolling, literally. So, who needs their mommy now? Spilling guts on the floor Clean up on aisle four Why you running off so soon? Sorry, dude! You got tricked! You got tricked! You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist Before you wet your pants, better get out, quick! Tricked, tricked, tricked! You got...tricked. Lucy brings the scare/ A Happy Halloween for everyone * Lucy: The crimes you have committed this night shan't go unpunished. You reap what you sow. (Slashes some rope dumping a bucket of fake blood on the bullies) * Hank: Blood! * Hawk: I'm gonna puke! * Hank: If you're gonna puke, I'm gonna puke! * Sunset Shimmer: (as Demon Sunset Shimmer) Now that you got a taste of what fear really is... * Sci-Twi: (as Midnight Sparkle) LEAVE THIS PLACE AND NEVER RETURN!!!! (As the bullies run out screaming, Lucy gives a small smile of satisfaction) * Hank: (him and Hawk running off) We're not...coming back here...again... * Luna: (finishing her song) ♫You got...tricked.♫ (Everyone cheers for a successful maze scare) * Lana: That was awesome! * Leni: That was so awesome! * Lincoln: Thanks, guys. I think we taught those two big stinkers a lesson. * Lucy: No, thank you for bringing them here. You totally made my Halloween. I've never been happier. * Cosmo: I really can't tell. * Lincoln: Trust me, she's happy. Hopefully, next year, your maze will have more than two customers. * Rita: (notices something) Looks like we won't have to wait till next year. (Every kid in the neighborhood showed up) * Tigger: Well, I'll be. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh my goodness. * Rainbow Dash: Well, what do ya say, Lucy? You up for another scare? * Lucy: (on megaphone) Places, everyone. (her, the Louds, and some of our heroes went back into the maze) * Lincoln: I guess we did save Halloween, guys. But too bad nobody got any candy. * Clyde: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? * Piglet: Getting the buried candy? * Clyde: Exactly. * Lincoln: Let's go get our shovels! * Winnie the Pooh: Aren't you coming Timmy? * Timmy Turner: You guys go on ahead. I have one last thing to do. (Lincoln and Clyde are giving out the full-size bars they got to the kids who had their candy stolen) * Ballerina girl: Trick or treat! * Clyde: Here you go. * Harry Potter boy: Trick or treat! * Lincoln: And here you go. * Robot kid: (in a robot voice) TRICK OR TREAT. * Lola, Lana and Lisa: Trick or treat! * Lola: Ooh! * Lana: Full-size candy bars? No way! * Lisa: Wow. Where did you acquire these magnificent specimens? * Winnie the Pooh: We got them over across town. * Lincoln: It's a long story. Let's just say next Halloween, we have a great place to take you guys trick-or-treating. * Clyde: You'll just need a British accent. * Scruffy: We'll keep that in mind. * Mummy boy: Trick or treat! * Lola and Lana: (comes by as salt and pepper shakers) Trick or treat! * Lincoln: Nice try. * Wanda: It worked on adults and maybe on Cosmo, but not us. * Tigger: Better luck next year. * Hot dog girl: Trick or treat! * Clyde: That's everybody. * Lincoln: Great. And the rest of the candy bars are all ours. * Clyde: Well...(pulls out one) .there's actually just this one. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. * Lincoln: Eh, that's all right. Giving them out was just as fun as getting them. Splitsies? * Clyde: Sure. (splits it) (Timmy comes back) * Lincoln: So what were you up to? * Cosmo: Oh, just making sure everyone gets a lot of candy. * Clyde: What do you mean? * Timmy Turner: Just look up in the sky. (Everyone looks up and see something coming) * Christopher Robin: Look! Up in the sky * Pig: What is that? * Rabbit: It's a bird. * Human Rarity: It's a plane. * Leni: It looks like...a giant pinata? (The pinata exploded and gushes of candy fall out the sky) * Clyde: How did you---? * Timmy Turner: We made a deal that we would make it rain candy. * Peck: It's raining candy! * Sci-Twi: And if my calculations are correct, this candy will last us til next year. * Scruffy: I love this holiday. * Clyde: Happy Halloween, Jack-O-Lincoln. * Lincoln: Happy Halloween, McBride of Frankenstein. * Winnie the Pooh: You know, it seems to me there's only one thing left to say. * All: This is the greatest Halloween ever! * Lynn Sr.: (wakes up relieved) Oh, thank goodness it's over. (hears a thump) What was that? (sees the Marie head and screams) I HATE HALLOWEEN!!! * Cosmo: You can't spell Halloween without "ow" in the middle. (breaks his teeth with a candy cane) Ow! Three Ghouls Are Not Better than one * Cryptkeeper: '''So you see, Lincoln and Clyde learned they should never let Lincoln sisters or their friends get involved in his bully problem, even not to let them involve in their Halloween night. You may get static. (laughs) And as for those bullies, they learned the hard way, when you ruined Halloween and steal other ghouls' fun, you get a monster of time with Lincoln's family and dosed in blood. (laughs until a tentacle points to the trap door) Very well, very well. I should suppose to see how's my crocodile soup's coming along. You still down there, Old Witch? (turned into a frog) I had to ask. (Suddenly bolts of electricity comes out of nowhere and then Cryptkeeper's other nemesis, The Vaultkeeper appears) * '''Vaultkeeper: Good evening. (turns the volume to make Cryptkeeper hypnotized and tries to make a run for it) Come to me. (turns up the volume) * Cryptkeeper: (hypnotized) I hear and (ribbits) oh, master. * Vaultkeeper: You're just what I need for today's experiments on The Vaultkeeper's Show. * Cryptkeeper: (snaps out of it) Experiments from The Vaultkeeper's Show? This is my show! * Vaultkeeper: Not any more. (Hooks Crypt to a machine) * Cryptkeeper: Hey, warts the big idea? * Vaultkeeper: On, today's show, we're going to see what makes that frog jump by learning how to (points to chicken)...transplant brains. * Cryptkeeper: (jumps on Vault's face) I told you! You can't do this! * Vaultkeeper: Oh, but I can. I've tried it before. It really works. (hooks Crypt back to the machine) So relax. It's not as bad as you think. You're not going to end up with a chicken brain. (The chicken moos) See? * Cryptkeeper: I guess if I croak, at least I'd be rid of this frog in my throat. Listen, if you're going to take over my show, at least show the audience something they haven't see before. * Vaultkeeper: Like what? * Cryptkeeper: How about changing me into a...person? * Vaultkeeper: Oh I like that. A real challenge. (turns some nobs and turns Crypt back to normal) Oops, sorry. Looks like you got fried somewhere around halfway. * ???: Gueeesss Who? * Vaultkeeper: Oh no. * Cryptkeeper: Oh yes. * Old Witch: (Comes out of the trap door) In a while, crocodile. Boy, I just flew in from Wichita and brother is my broom tired. (laughs) Get it, broom, witch. * Cryptkeeper: Never mind getting it. How about getting out? Both of you, now. Immediately! Tu Tu Mundo! Toot Sweet! I'm in the middle of my show! * Old Witch: Sorry, Crypty. My show. * Vaultkeeper: My show.. * Old Witch: Mine.. * Vaultkeeper: My show... (Both the them continued arguing) * Cryptkeeper: It just figures. First the Old Witch now the Vaultkeeper trying to get into my act. Ohhh. Those two make my blood boil. That is if I had any. (A few minutes later outside with the Cryptkeeper things wating for a cab) * Cryptkeeper: This master of scare-a-monies is taking his show on the road. To the scareport and step on it. I'm de-tomb-ined to find a place to tell the other Halloween Feature and rest in peace. * Vaultkeeper: (as the driver) You're the boss. (laughs as he drives off) * Old Witch: (whistles from her broom) Follow that Scab! Crypty stealing the show. (Crypt pushes Vault out of the car) * Cryptkeeper: I'm the driving force around this show. (drives off) * Vaultkeeper: (grabs on to the Old Witch's Broom) Stop him! He's getting away with my show. * Old Witch: Your show. You mean my show. * Vaultkeeper: My show * Old Witch: My show * Vaultkeeper: My show * Old Witch: My show * Cryptkeeper: Hopefully, those two run out of scream before I run out of gasp. We'll back with more of our ghoulish Double Feature after a word from our sponsors. (laughs off into the night) TO BE CONTIUNED! Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Halloween Stories Category:Scenes